


Skip Day

by CaptainNautical



Series: Garook and Those Three Other Guys [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bullying, Domestic, Gen, Hurt!Master Firbolg, Hurt/Comfort, I just really like him okay, Mild Hurt/Comfort, just dudes bein guys, just fellas pallin around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNautical/pseuds/CaptainNautical
Summary: Garook, an orc henchperson enrolled at Hieronymous Wiggenstaff's School for Heroism and Villainy is skipping his accounting class when he comes across a group of students picking on Master Firbolg.Or: I really wanted to write a reader insert where you protect the firbolg but it ended up like this instead.
Relationships: Master Firbolg & Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg (The Adventure Zone)/Reader, Master Firbolg/Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg/Male OC
Series: Garook and Those Three Other Guys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Skip Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly very self indulgent but I hope you stick with me. I had fun writing it. Would love to know if you wanted to read about Garook and the gang some more.

Garook was on his way to Accounting class. It was another lecture day and honestly, right now, he would rather walk into the unknown forest than listen to the owl tell him how to balance a check book. That and he was in the same class as the firbolg. 

As an orc he tends to notice when someone bigger than him enters a room. Garook is especially used to it because as orcs go he was pretty short. Oftentimes people have told him he was “the shortest orc” they had ever met. 

But anyways the guys height wasn’t the problem. The problem was that he took ten minutes just to ask a question and then the rest of class to explain it to him. Garook honestly didn’t feel very strongly either way about the firbolg. He seemednice enough and he couldn’t even imagine how hard all this must be for him, but a day of just defining why money existed in the first place would make anyone want to chuck a book at the poor sod. 

Garook stopped walking and sighed, rubbing his forehead and adjusting the bad on his shoulder. 

Maybe he could just skip today? Bartholomeus probably wouldn’t even notice. He never takes roll. 

_A real hench-person would skip_. He thinks to himself.  _And if that’s what you’re going to be, why not lean into it?_

That and he could finally get some alone time away from his room mates. 

The orc turned around and made for the nearest exit. 

Garook was drawing underneath a tree. The part of the school the hero’s got to live in was honestly very pretty and he enjoyed drawing the brick patterning and the beautiful greenery Groundsy took such good care of.

He was enjoying his time alone and thought about heading back to his dorm room when a group of students walked out onto the grounds. He didn’t think much of it at first. Idly he recognized the large figure of the Firbolg. Class must be over then. He was flanked by a flock of students he recognized from their accounting class. Garook didn’t think they were friends. He only ever saw the firbolg with those two other guys: Fancy lad and the blue dude. 

One of the students shoved the firbolgs shoulder. Garook raised his eyebrows.

Ah. Not friends. 

With a flurry of activity the rest of the group started shoving and shouting at the big guy. Garook didn’t move. Master Firbolg was bigger and stronger than all of these students combined. He could take them. The orc stood there with a hand on his bag, waiting for the moment the firbolg showed these kids who they were messing with. 

But... nothing happened. The students kept teasing and shoving him around and the firbolg just stood there and took it. He wasn’t even saying anything from what Garook could see. 

The group of idiots seemed annoyed at that. They kept prodding him for answers. One of them looking angrier than the rest. Garook finally recognized this tiefling. Dazmond. No.. Dominick? No it was Dazmond. He heard a rumor his dorm mates dropped out because Dazmond threatened them or something. He also heard a rumor that all four of these other clowns currently circling the firbolg were all going to be his hench people.

Garook again thought about leaving. He really didn’t want to get in the middle of this right now. 

The tiefling punched the firbolg in the face. The impact could be heard even from across the field. The firbolg fell.

Garook shouted and was moving before he knew what he was doing. 

The four other students saw Garook coming. They all visibly shrank and took a couple steps back as the orc ran up to them. The teifling was too busy shouting and making fun of the firbolg while wailing on him to notice. 

Garook grabbed his arm and twisted it around. He threw the tiefling on his back and kicked him squarely in the side.

“If I _EVER_ see you touch him again i’ll break that fucking arm and rip it out of it’s socket.” Garook spat down at him. 

The tiefling huffed and stood up. 

“The fuck do you care man.” He rubbed his shoulder. He looked pissed, but the threat had obviously worked. “Come on guys.” 

The five students sulked away. When they were a good enough distance away they started to chuckle, snickering with one another as they looked back. 

Garook sighed.He rubbed his forehead and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. 

“Mm... you did not need to do that... orc friend.” 

Garook turned and found the firbolg picking himself up. He bent to help him, holding onto his arm uselessly.

Garook only grunted a little. He rooted around in his bag and puled out some cloth he was using to wrap his lunch up with. 

“For your nose.” He said, handing it to him. 

“Mm?” The big guy pressed two fingers to his nose. He studied the blood that came away as if he had never seen it before. “Ah.” 

He took the cloth gingerly.

“Thank... you.”

Garook looked at him.

“You were just standing there.” The orc said.

“Eh?” Master firbolg looked over at him. He was tipping his head back. Garook put his hand on his hair and made him tip forward instead.

“You could have taken them.” Garook continued. “They were just a bunch of idiots. You’re probably stronger than all five of them.”

Master Firbolg picked up his pack off the ground. He held the cloth to his nose and sighed a little.

“They were... only students.” Was his reply.

“Only students?” Garook laughed a bit. “He almost beat the shit out of you!”

The firbolg shook his head.

“Violence... sometimes... is not best.” Was all he said.

The orc huffed. He didn’t understand him at all.

“You should stand up for yourself.” He said, looking at the ground and kicking a stone away.

A breeze came between them. The grounds were quiet, save for the rustling of trees and the call of the birds. Garook looked to the forest. It was vast and dark and loomed over the both of them. There was still plenty of daylight left, but for some reason when he looked at that forest, Garook was afraid of the night. He cleared his throat and looked over to find the firbolg awkwardly holding out the bloody cloth to give it back to him.

The orc shook his head.

“You keep it.” He murmured.

“I thank you. You have done me a great kindness, friend. And given me nice fabric.”

Garook almost rolled his eyes. “Yeah well... don’t go looking for me next time they start picking on you.” The orc started to walk. “Let’s get back to the side kicks quarters.”

“Mm. I did not realize you were side kick too.” The firbolg followed after Garook.

Garook’s face pinched up a bit. He licked his lips and unconsciously stuck out his tusks just a little more.

“What’s that mean?” He said defiantly.

“You remind me of hero.” Firbolg stated plainly.

The orc looked at him, stopping in his tracks. No ones ever said anything like that to him before. Garook looked up at him a minute longer before he started to walk again without a word.

They rounded the corner to cross the battle grounds. Buckminster Eden and Leon were on there sparing with one another. It was mostly Buckminster lunging at his side kick who blocked but... They didn’t pay much attention to the two taller students passing through. Leon ended up waving at Master Firbolg, but that was about it.

“I still don’t understand why you wouldn’t defend yourself against them.” Garook said, grabbing a leaf off a bush as they passed it.

It was quiet for a moment. Garook figured the firbolg just didn’t want to talk.

“You are used to violence, orc friend.” He finally said.

Garook looked at him. Briefly he thought about how hard it must be to see through all that hair he’s got in his face.

“An orc is taught to defend ones self and his tribe.” Said the orc. “We do not let others step all over us.”

“Ah.” The firbolg nodded his head almost knowingly. “Violence...in response to violence, only creates more problems.” He reached over and took the leaf Garook had picked off the shrub. He set it down almost gingerly in the grass.

“Hm.” Garook grunted. “Last time I help you then, I suppose.”

He noticed that the firbolg had been pressing under his eye every once and a while. He probably had a bruise forming. When the other student turned to look at Garook he was confirmed of this fact. The firbolgs left eye had started to swell up and was almost closed shut.

“Are you alright?” The orc asked.

“Yes.” The other replied instantly.

“We could-“

“Professor Forest!” Garook flinched as a higher voice suddenly shouted to them from across the grass.

Fancy boy and the blue guy strode up to the two of them. The later was trailing just a little bit. He kept stopping to pick up the small flowers that were growing in the grass. He had a dozen or so of the small things in his hand.

“Argo here doesn’t like Professor Forest, but I think it’s got potential.” The fancy boy was saying. He strode up to the two of them and beamed up at the firbolg. His smile faltered when he met eyes with Garook, and vanished when the Firbolg took the hand away from his damaged eye.

“Good lord!” He exclaimed, pulling out the maul that was strapped to his back. “Did  he do this to you?!” He pointed the hilt of it at Garook. Argo ran up the rest of the way, grabbing a knife at his hip and pointing it at the orc as well. He kept the flowers in his other hand.

Master firbolg started shaking his head repeatedly. He held out his hand and put it on Fitzroy’s weapon.

“No, no, no.” He rasped, pushing the weapon down a bit. Garook huffed, staring the half elf in the eye in defiance. The firbolg calmed his friends like he was calming a couple of wild animals. If the elf’s reputation was to be true Garook guessed this was not far off from what he was really doing.

“He is friend.” The biggest of the three stated. “He helped me get rid of some mean students.”

The other two uncoiled at that. Two sets of shoulders relaxing at the same time.

“Oh.” The half elf breathed.

“Who were they?” Argo spoke up, putting his knife back on his belt. 

“Dazmond the tiefling and his gang.” Garook replied. 

“Again?” Argo said angrily. “I thought that owl took care of them, Furby!” 

“And I thought we agreed you would fight back this time.” Fitzroy chimed. 

The firbolg was looking at the ground. He looked ashamed. Garook cleared his throat.

“Well.. he was going to. I stepped in before Master Firbolg got the chance to.” 

The half elf and Genasi looked at the orc for a moment. The firbolg was looking at him too.

“Hm. I see. Well thank you for helping our friend mr..?” Fitzroy held out his hand. 

“Garook Achbari.” He replied, ignoring the hand. 

“Argonaut Keene.” The water genasi beamed. “Pleased to meet you.” 

Garook nodded his head a bit. 

“And I,” Fancy Boy took a breath, “am Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Knight (in absentia) of the realm of Goodcastle- wow none of you interrupted me that is-“

“Argo. What are you doing with those weeds?” Master Firbolg spoke up. 

“Oh these?” Argo held out his bundle of flowers while the fancy man sulked. “Well I was pickin ‘em cause you told me about that salve that’s supposed to make me invisible.” 

“Oh... oh that was a joke, Argo.” The firbolg replied. “Invisible cream.”

“Oh you-“

“-Just a fun play on words, yes?” 

“I was wondering why you kept doing that.” Fitzroy said, grinning. “Well let’s get back to the room. You both promised me a study sesh and I still have no idea what we’re supposed to study for social skills class.” 

“Aye,” Argo agreed, “we can getcha all cleaned up too, Professor Forest.” 

“I do not know about this name.” 

Fitzroy was already a good distance away. Argo dropped the bulk of his flowers. He saved one or two from the bundle before walking off himself. The firbolg followed dutifully.

Garook stood and looked up at the sidekick annex. He supposed he would have to go to his makeshift home now too.

“Ga...Garook.” The firbolg struggled at pronouncing his name. “Will you come with us?”

The orc raised his eyebrows. Fitzroy stopped in his tracks.

“I...” Garook looked around. It wasn’t often he felt bashful. No one had ever really given him cause too. “I wouldn’t want to interupt.” He supplied.

“Nonsense!” Argo shouted. “Please come and stay for a little while! We could all have dinner together as a thank you for helping our friend here.”

The genasi was all smiles once again. Garook was starting to like him more. He was a charming fellow. Fitzroy was scowling.

“Does that sound okay to you mates?” Argo looked from Fitzroy to Master Firbolg.”

“Jes.” The later said.

Both looked at the fancy lad. The half elf sighed. “Yes I suppose company is fine. As long as we stick to our schedule.”

Argo rolled his eyes. The firbolg nodded.

“I guess I’ll come... yeah.” Garook agreed.

“Perfect!” Argo bounced forward, running to catch up with Fitzroy. Garook saw him pass a flower over to him before they started to talk to themselves.

“Good. This is good.” The firbolg was smiling.

The four of them started to walk back into the sidekick annex. The decrepit building seemed to almost sway in the wind. It’s long shadow was cast on the lawn and was just reaching the foursome. Before they got to one of the entrances Argo turned around.

“You’re not allergic to spectral beings are you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was super close to calling him Bud throughout this whole thing. Thanks for readin.


End file.
